X-Men: The Movie (Scogue Version)
by Gamer Spice
Summary: Part 1 of my AU of the original X-Men film trilogy, mainly about Rogue. As the series goes on, she will face her fears, find love, and most importantly, learn how to control her powers, as she should have. This is basically the original movies with my own twists. Main pairings will be Rogue/Cyclops and Wolverine/Jean Grey. Full summary inside. Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Kiss of Death**

 **Welcome to a story I actually decided to publish! Like other stories I planned on writing or have even begun writing, I was unsure about actually posting this. But thanks to encouragement by the best YouTube channel, Froyo Gamers, I'm posting it!**

 **If you've read my profile or checked out the stories I Favorited, I'm sure you know that I ship Cyclops and Rogue. Personally, I don't really see that much chemistry between Scott and Jean, in the movies or _Evolution_ (I've never read the comics, and likely never will). And from what I've seen of the original cartoon, I either found their relationship boring or clichéd (plus, Jean in that version was annoyingly and impossibly weak and useless; she seemed to fall over or moan in pain every few episodes, XD. That doesn't mean I hate her, though). Scott and Rogue just seemed like the better pairing; even the supervising director of _X-Men: Evolution_ , Frank Paur, wanted them together! I'm serious: in an interview, he talked about the episode _On Angel's Wings_ , saying they were playing the relationship card with them. Basically, he was saying how they really understood each other, both having powers they can't control and having crappy childhoods, among other things. He even said that Rogue landing next to Cyclops in that flashforward in the series finale was completely intentional. Guys, Rogue and Scott would've gotten together if _Evolution_ continued for a fifth season! Oh, and the Phoenix saga, lol. But worry not, Romy shippers! This doesn't mean I hate the Rogue and Gambit relationship. I've read some Romy stories, and I like them, but my heart just can't forget Scogue!**

 **I love Rogue, but most can agree that she had a pretty poor story arc in the movies. I like Anna Paquin, and she was fantastic as Rogue (she even got me interested in _True Blood_ ), but the way her character was written paled in comparison to the 90's version, and even the _Evolution_ version. She was never really given the chance to stand up for herself or actually fight. And I just don't like her with Iceman. I'm not really sure why, I just don't. And the whole love triangle with him, Rogue, and Kitty Pryde just seemed unnecessary. So, not only am I pairing Rogue with Scott in this version, I'm gonna try to change her character to how I imagine she should have been in the later movies. I say later movies because her being continuously scared in the first movie did make sense, since she's just a young teenager who nearly killed her first boyfriend by kissing him. But she'll definitely begin toughening up in the sequel.**

 **Like my _Charmed_ AU series that I'll probably never publish, I thought I'd see what my ideal version of the _X-Men_ movie trilogy would turn out if it had Scogue. I won't do _Days of Future Past_ , seeing as I'd just do _The Rogue Cut_ with, like, one or two changes.**

 **I'd also like to address some age issues. In some _X-Men_ movie stories I read, the writers often either change or forget how old Rogue was in this movie. Storm says later that she's 17 (technically _about_ 17, but I say she's 17 going on 18). Yeah, she's almost 18, but don't worry, she and Scott will wait until she turns 18 to start their relationship. And I'm ignoring anything that happened in the later movies, like _X-Men: Apocalypse_ , because everyone's ages seemed off. There's a meme about how in the original trilogy, Jean was seen as a child 80's, but in _Apocalypse_ , she's a teenager in the 80's. What I'm saying is, I don't believe Scott (or Jean, or Ororo) is THAT old, lol.**

 **I'm not gonna cover every scene of the movies, just the ones I deem important enough, and the ones I'm altering. Basically, any and all scenes involving Rogue and/or Cyclops, and occasionally Wolverine and/or Jean. If you've already seen them, then just imagine them with my scenes. I did all this by carefully watching my dad's old _X-Men_ DVDs on my computer alongside OpenOffice Writer. I also turned on the subtitles, just to be absolutely sure I didn't miss or misspell anything (although they spelled Magneto's name as 'Eric' instead of 'Erik' for some reason...). I guess you can consider this my unofficial novelization of the _X-Men_ trilogy, but with several scenes left out for story purposes. I'll also try to include deleted scenes, but only the ones I feel can move these stories along well.**

 **Also, I'm not gonna bother writing out each character's accent. You all know what accents they have, so just imagine them in your head.**

 **And finally, R.I.P. Stan Lee (December 28, 1922 – November 12, 2018). In light of his passing, I can't think of a better time to publish my first story than now. If souls have access to the internet Up There, I hope Mr. Lee reads this and likes it, because I put my heart and dedication into this. (Also, 18 years ago today, _X-Men: Evolution_ Season 1 Episode 3 _Rogue Recruit_ aired!)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _X-Men_. If I did, Rogue would get ALL the happy endings she deserves.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mutation – it is the key to our evolution. It has enabled us to evolve from a single-celled organism into the dominant species on the planet. This process is slow and normally taking thousands and thousands of years. But every few hundred millennia, evolution leaps forward."

\- Professor Charles Xavier

* * *

In a small house in Meridian, Mississippi, a woman was playing a soft tune on the piano. Upstairs, her seventeen-year-old daughter, Marie D'Ancanto, was kneeling on her bed, pointing at the pictures on the wall.

"Niagara Falls," she was saying to her boyfriend, David, who was reclining on the bed, "Up the Canadian Rockies, and then it's only a few hundred miles to Anchorage." She wiggled her hips in a slight teasing manner.

"Well, won't it be kinda cold?" he asked her curiously.

"Well, that's the point, stupid," his girlfriend laughed as she lied down beside him. "Otherwise, it wouldn't be an adventure."

David smiled, turning on his side to face her. "And when are you gonna do this?"

Marie shrugged. "I don't know. After high school. Before college."

For a while, there was silence, except for her mother's piano playing downstairs. Soon, David inched closer and slowly leaned in, causing Marie to blush. She leaned in, and their lips met in a gentle kiss.

All of a sudden, David's eyes snapped open. Veins appeared all over his face, and he felt himself weakening, like his life force was being sucked out. Sensing something was wrong, Marie pulled back, watching as he fell back onto the bed, deathly pale and gasping for air.

She screamed.

Downstairs, her parents heard the scream, and immediately dashed to their daughter's bedroom. She screamed again as they entered. She backed into a corner, sobbing.

"Marie?" Mr. D'Ancanto asked. He turned to the gasping boy on the bed. "David?"

"I don't what happened to him!" Marie cried. "I just touched him! I didn't mean to..."

As Mrs. D'Ancanto tried to console her, her husband said urgently, "Call an ambulance!"

But Marie didn't listen. "Don't touch..." As Mrs. D'Ancanto stepped forward, she suddenly shrieked, "JUST GET AWAY FROM ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Will you call an ambulance?!" Mr. D'Ancanto demanded. Marie just continued to sob as her mother ran out of her room.

"Don't touch me..."

 **And there's Chapter One! I'm doing these chapters by the scenes from the DVD, so they'll each be a different length, either long or short. Sometimes I'll combine scenes, too.**

 **I have the whole trilogy written, and I'll post chapters every Sunday. I'd really appreciate it if you guys leave nice reviews, and occasional constructive criticism, because I don't consider myself to be a great writer. I might give shout outs each chapter!**

 **Also, does anyone know how to pronounce D'Ancanto? And why was her boyfriend's name David, when in almost every other version it was Cody?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: King of the Cage**

 **And here's Chapter Two, the introduction of Wolverine! By the way, if it seemed like I was bashing Jean in the summary of last chapter, I wasn't. Sorry if I left that impression.**

 **So, I didn't get any reviews since I posted the first chapter. No worries, but I would still like some feedback! Tell me what you think so far, or ask questions you might have about the story! As long as you don't mind waiting a week for a reply, as I'd like to give shout-outs.**

 **By the way, I saw _Ralph Breaks the Internet_ last week! I love the first movie, and I enjoyed this one just as much!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own _X-Men_.**

* * *

About eight months later, Marie found herself in Northern Alberta, Canada, in Laughlin City. In those long months, she grew more and more afraid of herself, having learned that she had the awful ability to hurt people just by touching their skin. And somehow, she had David's thoughts and memories bouncing around in her head. She didn't know how or why, nor did she care. All that she knew was that she was a monster, a danger to everyone around her. She knew that her parents were afraid of her, too, even if they didn't say it.

David had been in a coma for three weeks. When he woke up, he didn't want to talk to Marie at all, which led her to make an ultimate decision. She couldn't risk the possibility of putting anyone else through the same pain, especially her parents. So she packed what she could, covered every inch of her skin except for her face, and fled her home town.

She became the Rogue.

* * *

After being dropped off by a gruff truck driver, Rogue walked into a tavern, seeing a crowd gather around a giant metal cage. She watched as two dangerous looking men haul an unconscious man out of the cage. She kept her hood up, knowing she was not safe.

"Gentlemen!" the announcer was saying into his microphone in the middle of the arena. "in all my years, I've never seen anything like this." The crowd around Rogue shouted in response. "Are you gonna let this man walk away with your money?!"

As the spectators crowed their disapproval, Rogue suddenly noticed the shirtless man with sideburns in the cage with his back to her, appearing to catch his breath. One brave spectator stood up declaring, "I'll fight him!"

The mysterious fighter took a swig of his drink while the crowd cheered the new fighter on.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said the announcer, "our savior!" Covering his microphone, he leaned in to the new fighter saying, "Whatever you do, don't hit him in the balls."

The fighter shot back, "You said anything goes."

"Anything goes, but he'll take it personal," the announcer clarified. He stepped away as the bell was rung.

The fight started off rather unfair, in Rogue's opinion. The new fighter didn't bother waiting for the apparent champion to turn around and began kicking and punching him against the fence of the cage. The crowd was roaring, still cheering on the new fighter. The champion had fallen, but was still being relentlessly kicked. Rogue found herself hoping that the champion would get up and defend himself, but then thought that perhaps he couldn't. He appeared to be weak and tired. As she pondered this, he slowly stood up, growling while holding his stomach.

And then, he threw a punch back. Rogue was surprised, not only because he had indeed gotten back up to fight, but because she heard a peculiar metallic sound as he effortlessly fought his opponent. She winced as the new fighter fell to the floor of the cage; every hit the champion had landed sounded excruciating.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer declared to the booing crowd, "tonight's winner and still King of the Cage, the Wolverine!"

While the Wolverine lit a cigar, Rogue couldn't help but be drawn to him. Something was telling her that, somehow, he was like her.

Like her, he was different.

* * *

After the fight, everyone either left or went to get a drink. The announcer began counting the money from all the bets at a table, while Rogue sat at the bar with a glass of water. She looked at the tip jar, which had a sign that read, 'Tipping is NOT a city in China'. The bartender stared at her as he cleaned a glass.

"You want something new, honey? Or are you sticking with water?" He slid the tip jar away from her. She said nothing.

"I'll have a beer." Rogue looked to her left. It was the Wolverine. He sat a few feet away from her and stuck his cigar in his mouth. He looked up and saw her staring at him. She blushed and looked away. As he paid for his drink, they both listened to the TV.

" _Ellis Island, once the arrival point for hundreds of thousands of American immigrants, is opening its doors again_ ," the TV announcer was saying. " _Preparations are nearly completed for the United Nations World Summit. With nearly every station confirmed, the event promises to be the largest single gathering of world leaders in history. The leaders of over two hundred nations will discuss issues ranging from the world's economic climate and weapons treaties to the mutant phenomenon and its impact on our world stage._ "

At the word 'mutant', both Rogue and Wolverine looked up at the TV. Rogue considered herself a mutant, but did the Wolverine? She looked at him again curiously.

" _Many American legislators have contended that debate over mutant issues should be the primary focus of what is, on the surface at least, a strictly diplomatic affair_."

As the Wolverine watched the TV, Rogue saw the fighter from their last match walk up to him and tap him on the shoulder. "You owe me some money."

Wolverine turned to look at him as his friend said, "Come on, Stu. Let's not do this."

But Stu didn't listen. "No man takes a beating like that without a mark to show for it." Wolverine just rolled his eyes and turned away.

"Come on, buddy. This isn't gonna be worth it," his friend tried again. But Stu just glared at Wolverine.

"I know what you are," he whispered in his ear.

"You lost your money," said the Wolverine. He was quiet, but the tone in his voice sent shivers down Rogue's spine. "You keep this up, and you'll lose something else."

Stu turned away, but instead of leaving him alone, he brought out a knife.

"Look out!" Rogue screamed. Wolverine immediately stood up and pushed Stu against a wall. His left hand held him in place, and his right... Rogue couldn't believe her eyes. His right hand had two large, sharp-looking metallic claws extended from his knuckles, which were positioned on either side of Stu's neck. She then saw a third claw from between them slowly extend towards his throat, the tip gently brushing it.

For several seconds, nobody moved. Then a shotgun was heard being cocked. The Wolverine turned his head slightly and saw, from the corner of his eye, the bartender aiming the gun at his head. "Get outta my bar, freak!"

Rogue was scared. While she was not being threatened by anyone, she couldn't help but fear for the Wolverine. But he looked far from afraid. Without taking his gaze or claws off of Stu, he stuck his left hand behind him and sliced up the bartender's shotgun with a new set of claws. He kept them aimed at the bartender, almost snarling. He looked between the men, then looked at Rogue, who looked frightened yet curious.

Eventually, the Wolverine drew back his claws, seeing that he had an audience. He said nothing as he slowly walked out, right past Rogue. She looked after him, then looked at the small crowd. Not caring that they were watching her, she got up and ran after him.

 **And there's Chapter Two! Just a reminder that this is going to be Rogue/Cyclops, since I know that there are Wolverine/Rogue shippers. She's not attracted to him, but she's still somewhat drawn to him, seeing as he's the first mutant she encountered.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Two of a Kind/In the Midst of Mutants**

 **And here's Chapter Three, our first combined scene chapter! We're getting closer to meeting the X-Men!**

 **I acknowledged the passing of Stan Lee's passing in the first chapter, and now, I must acknowledge another tragic passing: Stephen Hillenburg, the creator of one of my favorite cartoons, _SpongeBob SquarePants_ , died from ALS at the age of 57 on November 26, 2018. I know that this isn't really the right place to talk about it, but I couldn't help it. As a young adult, I cherish the things I loved as a child, which of course includes cartoons. I also loved _Teletubbies_ as a kid, so hearing about the passing of Simon Shelton, the second Tinky Winky performer in the original show, hit me just as hard.**

 **But with this said, let's carry on with the new chapter for this story.**

 **So far, I got one review! A mister/miss Agentwalkoff simply said that they loved this story. Well, I'm glad, my friend. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own _X-Men_.**

* * *

The Wolverine got into his truck and started driving. He had no real destination, as usual. He just drove around until he found someplace interesting.

After a while, he heard some scuffling in the back. In addition to his claws, he had heightened senses of smell and hearing, like an animal. He stopped his truck and got out. He looked in the attached cart and found a blanket that was covering something. He poked at it, and it moved. Frowning, he lifted the blanket to find the hooded girl from the tavern.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked her. She sat up.

"I'm sorry. I needed a ride," she said. She had an accent that he vaguely recognized as Southern American, like Mississippi or Louisiana. "Thought you might help me."

"Get out," said Wolverine roughly. He picked up what appeared to be the girl's bag and tossed it on the ground.

"Where am I supposed to go?" the girl asked as she reluctantly got out.

"I don't know," he said, uninterested.

She raised an eyebrow. "You don't know or you don't care?"

Wolverine rolled his eyes. "Pick one." He stuck his cigar back in his mouth and headed for the driver's seat of his truck.

"I saved your life!" the girl called to him.

"No, you didn't," he rebuked without looking back. He started up his truck and began driving away. As he was driving, he started feeling guilty, which annoyed him. But even he knew that he shouldn't leave a girl stranded on the road in the snowy weather, especially not when there could be dangerous people, or even dangerous mutants out in the open. Sighing, he stopped his truck.

* * *

"You don't have anything to eat, do you?" Without answering her, he reached over to the glove compartment, took out some beef jerky, and placed it on her lap. While keeping his eyes on the road, he snuck glances at her as she slipped her gloves off and ate the dried meat almost ravenously. He wondered when the last time the girl had a decent meal was.

After she ate some jerky, she pushed her hood back, revealing long brown hair and a pale, youthful face. She looked no older than seventeen. "I'm Rogue."

Again, Wolverine said nothing, continuing to drive and smoke his cigar. Rogue looked at his chest and saw a dog tag that read the numbers 458 25 243 above the name 'Wolverine'. "Were you in the army?" she asked. "Doesn't-doesn't that mean you were in the army?"

Keeping his silence, he tucked his dog tag under his shirt. Rogue sighed. He clearly didn't want to talk, but she couldn't just sit in awkward silence. She turned around and looked through the small window between the seats.

"Wow!" From what she saw, he wasn't much better off than her. But at least he had a truck.

"What?"

She jumped when Wolverine finally spoke. She sat back and said, "Suddenly my life doesn't look that bad."

He rolled his eyes. "Hey, if you prefer the road –"

"No, no!" she said quickly. "It looks great." He turned to look at her, and she looked away and ate some more beef jerky. "Looks _cozy_."

He watched her rub her hands together. He turned the heater on and said, "Put your hands on the heater." But when he reached for her hands, she jerked them away, suddenly looking frightened. He started feeling a bit concerned. "I'm not gonna hurt you, kid."

Rogue shook her head. "It's nothing personal. It's just that...when people touch my skin, something happens."

Now he was interested. "What?" he asked as she put her gloves back on.

"I don't know," she said vaguely, looking uncomfortable. "They just get hurt."

Wolverine nodded slowly. "Fair enough." So she was a mutant, too. He took out his cigar and gripped the steering wheel with both hands. Rogue couldn't help but stare at his knuckles.

"When they come out," she asked carefully, "does it hurt?"

He closed his eyes for a bit. "Every time."

Rogue had been right, after all. It seemed that they were both mutants, both with dangerous abilities. She started feeling less nervous and afraid, and strangely more safe around the Wolverine.

"So," he began, "what kind of a name is 'Rogue'?"

"I don't know," she said, shrugging. "What kind of a name is 'Wolverine'?"

He nearly chuckled. He didn't want to admit it, but he was starting to like her. He said, "My name's Logan."

Rogue wanted to smile. Somehow, knowing his real name made him seem more human to her. "Marie."

After sharing a friendly glance, they soon slipped into another silence, though this time, they didn't feel as uncomfortable.

As Logan drove on, Rogue suddenly realized that he wasn't wearing his seat belt.

"You know, you should wear your seat belt," she said. Logan rolled his eyes again.

"Look, kid," he started, "I don't need advice on auto safety from –" But before he could finish, he crashed the truck into a fallen tree. And because he wasn't wearing his seat belt, he was sent flying through the windshield and slid across the snow.

Rogue nearly injured her face as her seat was dislodged. In the back of the truck, one of Logan's clothes caught flame and slowly grew. She looked up to see Logan stand up and walk towards the truck. She began panicking as she realized that she couldn't unbuckle her seat belt. As Logan stopped in front of the truck, she saw that he had a nasty gash above his right brow. He just gritted his teeth and rolled his head, and she saw that gash slowly disappear.

"You all right?" he called, but she just stared. "Kid, are you all right?" This snapped her out of her daze.

"I'm stuck!" she called back.

He walked around the truck and saw the tree trunk that had tipped over. But how did it tip over, he wondered. It couldn't have been just from his truck. His heightened senses began alerting him of danger. He looked around, his claws out.

There was silence. Then suddenly, an animal-like roar was heard and Logan found himself being thrown into a smaller tree. He landed on the snow as the tree branches landed beside him.

Rogue was scared again. Then she felt a sudden heat behind her. She looked around and saw a fire in the back of the truck, and it was growing.

Logan got back up and attempted to study his adversary. He caught a glimpse of a wild-looking man with long, shaggy blonde hair, fangs, and a fur coat before he swung the thicker tree branch at him, sending him flying. This time, he landed on the hood of his truck, right in front of Rogue. His claws retracted, and he was still.

Rogue saw the other man walking towards the truck. She tried to pry herself free, but she just couldn't undo her seat belt. She began crying in fear, and coughing from the smoke of the fire.

But then a wind began blowing towards the wild man's back. He knew that this wind wasn't natural. He snarled, sniffing around him. He saw the falling snow get sucked behind him, and he turned around. He and Rogue saw two people standing there: a man with a strange-looking visor covering his eyes, and a dark-skinned woman with long white hair and glowing white eyes. Both were wearing black leather suits, the woman's with a cape, and the wild man could faintly see small X's on them.

The snowy wind was blowing stronger and stronger towards him, and the man with the visor placed his right hand to it. A bright red laser beam shot out towards the wild man, and he jumped out of the way, the beam hitting the larger tree trunk instead. He had used this opportunity to flee, clutching Logan's dog tag he'd managed to rip off.

Rogue wanted to feel relieved that these people sent the man away, but she was still struggling to free herself, while coughing from the smoke of the fire that nearly engulfed the back of the truck. Then the door of the truck opened and she stared at her saviors. She first saw the woman, whose eyes looked normal now, before the man stepped forward. She gasped a little, her heart skipping a beat. In any other situation, she may have begun thinking about how attractive this man was (stupid teenage hormones!), but right now, she was still afraid for her life. The man touched his visor and shot a smaller beam at her seat belt, freeing her. The woman now stepped forward, offering her hand. Seeing that she too was wearing gloves, Rogue didn't hesitate to grab it and be led out of the truck, clutching the handles of her bag.

While the white-haired woman led her away, the handsome man with the visor heaved Logan's body off of the hood of the truck and hauled him away just as the truck exploded.

 **And there's Chapter Three! Storm and Cyclops saved the day! And yeah, even though Rogue is trying to stay alive, what with her jammed seat belt keeping her from escaping the fire, she can't help but find one of her saviors attractive, lol. Like she said, stupid teenage hormones!**

 **I should probably address how I'm going to refer the characters by their names. Basically, I call them by their codenames when they're in uniform, and by their human names otherwise. Rogue is obviously an exception, as is Jean Grey (for now), and I'm gonna refer to Xavier as Professor Xavier or 'the professor' during school scenes. I'll refer to him as Charles or Xavier during other scenes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: A School for the Gifted**

 **And here's Chapter Four! Wolverine and Rogue have a new home, and begin falling for the power couple! Also, just a heads up, I am not very knowledgeable about medical stuff, or even most medical equipment (like what they're called), so please excuse my likely poor descriptions.**

 **I know we're only just beginning with this saga, but I cannot wait to publish my version of _The Last Stand_! I feel really good about the changes I made there, and not just for Rogue and Cyclops!**

 **Laura201112: Thanks for the encouragement, and I'm glad you love it so far!**

 **DusktoDawn21: I'm glad this caught your interest! Yes, the first few chapters are very similar to the original movie scenes, but that's because I wanted to be sure that Rogue and Wolverine are well established into the story. I felt it was important to capture their thoughts and feelings from the beginning, especially since their meeting was very important. Admittedly, the twists I add in this part of the saga are a bit slow burn, but that's mainly because I'm hoping to build up the two main relationships. This is my first story, so revisiting the original movies in this fashion is my way of seeing how far my writing skills can go.**

 **Guest: Thanks, Mom! Yes, this is my mother who knows _X-Men_ better than I do, XD.**

 **And just a reminder that updates are weekly on Sundays! I'll be sure not to make any exceptions, so that means the whole trilogy will be posted roughly by next September.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own _X-Men_.**

* * *

Dr. Jean Grey walked around the slab which her patient lied on. She had checked his blood pressure and for any vital signs of injury. Interestingly, though, she found no wounds. His limbs were splayed out normally with no bumps or bruises, so she could only assume he had no broken bones. She would get an x-ray done, though, just to be sure. She gently traced her hand down his left arm, silently marveling at how strong he felt, before collecting herself and inspecting his hand. She saw that his knuckles were red, and she could tell they weren't from the cold. She couldn't stop herself from caressing them. For some reason, this was causing her heart to flutter.

 _What are you doing?_ Jean scolded herself silently. _You're engaged!_ Shaking her head, she looked up and telekinetically brought a small tube of clear liquid towards her and injected a needle into it. She turned his left arm and prepared to carefully press the needle in.

A centimeter of the needle had been inserted before Logan suddenly sat up, tossing the needle away, and holding her in a choke hold, breathing heavily. He quickly looked around to see where he was, barely paying attention to the woman who was gasping for air in his arms. He saw that he was in some kind of medical room, and he could sense that the woman he held meant no harm to him.

But he kept his guard up. He let go of the doctor and dashed out of the room, leaving her coughing. He then found himself in a strange room that he assumed to be some kind of hallway. Every inch of floor, wall, and the ceiling was covered in a greyish-blue metal, and long light beams adorned the corners and ceiling. The door shut behind him, and he noticed that the doors were round, each having a giant X on it. He slowly walked around the hallway until he found a section where leather uniforms were displayed in body-length windows.

 _Where's he going?_ Logan snapped his head behind him, looking for the source of the unfamiliar voice. He looked at the leather uniforms again, seeing that they all had the letter X all over them. He then saw a shelf holding grey hoodies, and he quickly grabbed one, having realized that he was only wearing black sweatpants.

After donning the hoodie, he walked towards another door. Unlike the other doors, which blended in with the walls, this one was silver, and had a smaller X in the middle. To Logan, it appeared to be a lock of some kind. As he walked towards it, he heard the voice again. _Where are you going?_

He quickly hid, still trying to find the source of this voice. His other senses were telling him that he was alone in this room, but yet he heard a voice in his head. He heard a different door slide open, and saw that it was an elevator.

 _Over here!_

Logan snuck into the elevator, which took him to an entirely different room. Actually, it seemed to be an even longer hall, but was covered in smooth brown wood. He saw several lights, chairs, framed pictures, mirrors, windows, vases, and a staircase. This place looked and felt Victorian.

 _Where are you going? This way! He's over there._

The voice now seemed to speak from different places, overlapping each other. He hid from place to place, almost opening a set of doors before he heard people speaking. He hid behind a beam as teenagers descended down the staircase, talking excitedly to one another. He saw that they were holding books and wearing backpacks.

Logan then heard a door unlock and made a beeline for the wall opposite him. He opened the secret door and entered, closing the door. He turned around and saw that he wasn't alone.

"Good morning, Logan," said the suited bald man behind his desk, smiling warmly. Logan saw a small group of teenagers sitting in chairs in front of the man's desk turn to look at him. There was a chalkboard with complicated drawings beside the man, and the teenagers were holding books and pencils.

Was this some kind of school?

The man, apparently the teacher, then said to his students, "So, I'd like your definitions of weak and strong anthropic principles on my desk on Wednesday, all right? That'll be all."

The students all stood up, gathering their things, and filed out of the room. A girl in a blue sweater suddenly turned from the Asian girl in the bright yellow jacket to run back to the teacher, having forgotten her bag.

"Bye, Professor," she said cheerily. The man smiled back.

"Bye, Kitty." Logan watched the girl named Kitty run back towards the door that the other students had shut, but didn't stop to open it. Instead, she kept running...right through the door. He turned to look at the professor.

"Physics," he said simply, holding up a Physics textbook. He placed the book down and turned to leave the desk. "I'm Charles Xavier. Would you like some breakfast?"

Logan now saw that this man was in a wheelchair. Still, he kept his guard up. "Where am I?"

"Westchester, New York," Professor Xavier answered him in his regal English accent as he wheeled himself towards Logan. He noticed that the wheelchair moved by the push of a button, and that the wheels were large X's. "You were attacked. My people brought you here for medical attention."

"I don't need medical attention," said Logan gruffly. Professor Xavier only smiled.

"Yes, of course," he said, nodding. Logan looked around the room and suddenly remembered...

"Where's the girl?"

"Rogue? She's here. She's fine," Professor Xavier assured him.

Logan narrowed his eyes. "Really?" Professor Xavier didn't break his gaze on him. The door behind Logan opened again, and two people walked in.

"Ah," said Professor Xavier. "Logan, I'd like you to meet Ororo Munroe, also called Storm."

"Hello." Logan looked at the dark-skinned woman who was introduced as 'Storm'. She, like Professor Xavier, looked regal as she smiled politely at him. She also seemed to like the color white, from her shirt and sweater to her hair.

"This is Scott Summers," Professor Xavier continued, gesturing to the man wearing red shades beside Ororo, "also called Cyclops."

Scott held out his hand in greeting, but Logan didn't shake it. Faltering at his stare, he slowly lowered it.

"They saved your life," said Professor Xavier.

Before Logan could respond to that, another woman walked in. Like Ororo, she seemed to like wearing clothes that matched her hair. She wore a long-sleeved red shirt over a brighter red skirt, with her red hair up in a bun.

"I believe you've already met Dr. Jean Grey."

Oh, he did. Recognizing her as the woman he attacked, his eyes followed her as she walked to stand beside the professor. Scott narrowed his eyes at Logan, though no one could really tell.

"You're in my school for the gifted," said Professor Xavier. "For mutants. You'll be safe here from Magneto."

Logan tore his eyes off the sexy doctor to look back at Professor Xavier. "What's a Magneto?"

"A very powerful mutant," Professor Xavier answered, "who believes that a war is brewing between mutants and the rest of humanity." He saw that Logan looked skeptical, but carried on, "I've been following his activities for some time. The man who attacked you is an associate of his called Sabertooth."

Logan resisted the urge to scoff. "'Sabertooth'?" He turned to Ororo. "Storm." He clicked his tongue, then he turned back to the professor. "What do they call you? 'Wheels'?" Professor Xavier's expression didn't change, but Scott, Ororo, and Jean narrowed their eyes as Logan snickered. "This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

He walked towards Scott, who was still standing in the doorway. "And Cyclops, right?" He grabbed the collar of his jacket. "You wanna get outta my way?"

Scott just stood there. He looked at Professor Xavier, as if to ask whether or not he should let him leave. The professor spoke again.

"Logan. It's been almost fifteen years, hasn't it? Living from day to day, moving from place to place, with no memory of who or what you are?"

"Shut up!" Logan snapped, letting go of Scott to glare at Professor Xavier.

"Give me a chance," he said softly. "I may be able to help you find some answers."

Logan was unnerved by this proposal. "How do you know?"

 _You're not the only one with gifts,_ he heard Professor Xavier's voice say in his head. It was the same voice that was messing with him, leading him to this room. Professor Xavier smiled at him, and Logan smiled back a little.

"What is this place?"

* * *

As Professor Xavier gave him a grand tour and told him all about his school, many students were either in classes, or playing games. During one particular game of basketball, one kid used his powers to win, to the annoyance of his classmates.

"Anonymity is a mutant's first defense against the world's hostility. To the public, we're merely a school for gifted youngsters. Cyclops, Storm, and Jean were some of my first students."

Scott and Jean, both suited up, were practicing on a field. She telekinetically sent disks flying towards him, who blasted at them effortlessly with his optic blasts.

"I protected them, taught them to control their powers and, in time, teach others to do the same. The students are mostly runaways. Frightened, alone. Some with gifts so extreme that they've become a danger to themselves and those around them. Like your friend Rogue. Incapable of physical human contact, and yet here she is with others her own age, learning being accepted, not feared."

* * *

Rogue was currently in a class being taught by Ororo. She was surrounded by several other people her age – other kids with powers. But she knew she was the only one of her kind. She sat at a table in the back with two girls, one in a yellow jacket named Jubilation Lee (who preferred to be called Jubilee), and the other in a blue sweater named Kitty Pryde. They had asked her about Logan, wondering what kind of mutation gives someone metal claws. They seemed friendly, but Rogue still kept her distance, her chair far away from them. Once again, she had covered herself in a thick shirt, jacket, scarf, and gloves. She watched as the girls talked to each other quietly about the lesson. Then she looked at the boy in front of her, John Allerdyce, holding a lighter behind his chair. He ignited it, and began playing with the flame ball. Another boy that was sitting at the table next to Rogue saw this, too. He held up his hand and a small beam of frost turned the flame ball into a ball of ice, causing John to drop it. The ball shattered, drawing attention from the class and Ororo.

"John!" she scolded him. "What did I tell you?"

"Sorry," he said, embarrassed. The boy next to Rogue smirked before turning to her.

"I'm Bobby," he whispered. "What's your name?"

She looked at him. He was smiling at her, clearly wanting to make friends. "Rogue," she whispered back.

Bobby placed his hand on her desk, and when he drew it away, a rose made of ice was left there.

"Welcome to Mutant High," he said. She smiled back. To her left, Kitty was giggling, apparently impressed by this. Rogue was slowly realizing that these kids genuinely wanted to be her friends. Of course, Bobby seemed to want to be more than friends, but she just wasn't interested. Truthfully, she was interested in someone else...

When Ororo dismissed the class, Rogue stayed behind.

"The lesson wasn't too painful, I hope?" Ororo asked her kindly.

Rogue shook her head, smiling a little. "No."

"Good," Ororo smiled back, walking closer to her table.

"How's Logan?" Rogue asked. "Is he okay?"

The older woman nodded. "He's fine. He's...quite resilient." They shared another smile. Then Ororo grew concerned. "How long have you been on your own, Rogue?"

"Eight months," the southern girl answered uncomfortably. "I didn't know there were places like this."

Ororo gave a soft chuckle. "I don't think there _are_ many places like this."

"And the professor," Rogue continued, looking hopeful, "can he actually cure me?"

Ororo's smile faded. "That's not how it works, honey. He created this place to be a safe haven for mutants, and to teach them how to control their powers for the benefit of mankind. You're in the right place, Rogue. I promise."

Rogue didn't know how her powers could possibly benefit anyone, but she nodded.

"Well, if you don't have any more questions –"

"Actually," Rogue interrupted, her face warming a bit, "if it's no trouble... Could you tell me about Mr. Summers?"

* * *

"What'll happen to her?" Logan asked Professor Xavier as they passed the window of Rogue's classroom.

"That's up to her," said Professor Xavier. "Rejoin the world as an educated young woman, or stay on to teach others, to become what the children have affectionately called 'X-Men'. But the school is merely our public face. The lower levels, however, are an entirely different matter."

Professor Xavier led Logan to the lower levels, showing him a hanger with a large, pristine-looking jet.

"When I was a boy," Professor Xavier continued as Logan walked around the hanger, looking at more leather uniforms, "I discovered I had the power to control people's minds, make them think or do whatever I wanted. When I was seventeen, I met a young man named Erik Lehnsherr. He, too, had an unusual power. He could create magnetic fields and control metal. Believing that humanity would never accept us, he grew angry and vengeful. He became Magneto." This drew Logan's attention back to the professor.

Professor Xavier then led Logan through the stables. "There are mutants out there with incredible powers, Logan. And many who do not share my respect for mankind. If no one is equipped to oppose them, humanity's days could be over. I'll make a deal with you, Logan." Once again, Logan's attention was fully drawn. "Give me forty-eight hours to find out what Magneto wants with you, and I give you my word that I will use all my power to help you piece together what you've lost, and what you're looking for."

Logan stood there, pondering over the professor's offer.

* * *

Some time later, Logan found himself back on the slab in the med lab with the beautiful Dr. Jean Grey, who was prepping him for the x-ray. While he enjoyed being prodded by her, he knew he owed her an apology. "I'm sorry."

Dr. Grey turned to look at him. "For what?"

"If I hurt you," he said, pointing to her throat. For a second, Jean was speechless. Then she smiled, and Logan could have sworn he saw her cheeks turn a bit pink. As she stepped towards a big monitor, he teased, "So, couldn't wait to get my shirt off again, huh?"

Dr. Grey stared at him, a bit more red in the face. Instead of answering him, she began performing the x-ray. He couldn't help smirking in triumph.

* * *

"The metal is an alloy called adamantium." Jean was showing the x-rays to Professor Xavier, Ororo, and her fiancé, Scott. "Supposedly indestructible. It's been surgically grafted to his entire skeleton."

"How could he have survived a procedure like that?" asked Ororo in disbelief.

"His mutation," Jean explained. "He has uncharted regenerative capability, which enables him to heal rapidly. This also makes his age impossible to determine. He could very well be older than you, Professor."

Professor Xavier said nothing to this as he closely inspected the x-rays.

"Who did this to him?" Scott wondered.

Jean shrugged. "He doesn't know. Nor does he remember anything about his life before it happened."

Professor Xavier frowned as he inched his wheelchair closer. "Experimentation on mutants. It's not unheard of. But I've never seen anything like this before."

"What do you think Magneto wants with him?" asked Scott.

"I'm not entirely sure it's him Magneto wants," Professor Xavier said softly.

 **And there's Chapter Four! Looks like Logan's got Jean under his spell, and Rogue's adjusting to her new home, along with dealing with a new crush.**

 **I left out the part where Xavier says Rogue could be incapable of human contact for the rest of her life, because if he can help Logan, then he sure as hell should be able to help her, too. And Rogue and Storm's talk was from a deleted scene that I changed up a bit. When Rogue asked if the professor could cure her, Storm just said, "I'm not sure that's how it works." I want Rogue to have hope that she could learn control for her powers, instead of waiting for some "cure". Also, in the extended lesson scene, Bobby actually asked for her real name. I decided to leave that out as well, because I believe that Rogue doesn't actually tell anyone her real name unless she trusts them.**

 **People keep saying that Hugh Jackman (Wolverine) improvised the "wheels" quip, and if it's true, that is hilarious.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Rogue's Powers**

 **And here's Chapter Five! Random question: do you ever go to sleep at night, wondering whether or not you should back out of what you're currently doing? I love that I'm finally posting a story and people are liking it, but every time I go to bed, I'm plagued by doubts over whether or not this saga is gonna go well, and if I should give up and take it down.**

 **DusktoDawn21: I'm happy to see that I've still got your attention! In relation to what I said above, I'm actually a little worried about how I could possibly build up the main relationships in a way that's both believable and acceptable (don't know if that's the right word to use).**

 **Weeee: First of all, love your name! Second, I hope you like this new update! And which ship are you referring to? If you meant Rogue/Cyclops, then me too, friend! I have since _Evolution_! If you meant Logan/Jean, then I really hope I don't disappoint! Maybe I'm having a hard time writing this ship because I don't really ship them (I ship Logan with Storm), but I'm REALLY trying!**

 **And again, updates are on Sundays! Just wanna make sure everyone knows that! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own _X-Men_.**

* * *

While Rogue began to feel more comfortable at the school, she couldn't help her heart beating faster every time she saw Scott Summers. Apart from finding him attractive (ugh, her hormones needed to get a grip), she found herself relating to him. She learned from Ororo that he wore those red shades to hide his optic blasts. Like her and her gloves, he couldn't control his powers unless he wore those glasses. She wanted so much to tell him that she understood his situation, but her shyness held her back.

What she didn't know, however, was that Scott felt the same way. After he and Ororo brought Rogue and Logan to the mansion, the professor had told them about her powers, how she could take a person's life force, memories, and abilities, human or mutant, just by touching their skin. He added that she was incapable of controlling it, and therefore incapable of human contact unless she wore layers of clothing, including gloves. Scott felt so bad for her, and felt a growing protective instinct for her. He wanted to tell her that he was in a similar situation, but he held himself back. He feared that Jean was reading too deep into his feelings, and the last thing he needed was his fiancée accusing him of falling for a seventeen-year-old girl that he admittedly found very pretty. Then again, she wasn't exactly innocent either, and neither was Logan...

* * *

"I think you'll be comfortable here." Jean turned on a lamp in Logan's new bedroom. She couldn't figure out why she got these weird new feelings when she was around him. She was engaged to Scott, her long time friend, and yet here she was attracted to this mysterious and undoubtedly dangerous man. Sure, he had an impressive physique and looked handsome in a rugged way, not to mention the fact that his past was a mystery deeply intrigued her...she was getting distracted. She kept her back to him, hoping he didn't notice her face reddening.

"Where is your room?" he asked while going to his closet.

"With Scott down the hall," she answered as she turned on more lights.

Logan stopped when he opened the closet doors. _You've gotta be kidding me,_ he thought. "Is that your gift?" he questioned her. "Putting up with that guy?"

Jean smirked. "Actually, I'm telekinetic. I can move things with my mind."

He looked at her with great interest. "Really? What kinds of things."

She nodded her head at his closet doors, and they swung shut. "All kinds of things. I also have some telepathic ability."

"What, like your professor?"

Jean chuckled. "Nowhere near that powerful. But he's teaching me to develop it."

Logan slowly walked up to her. "I'm sure he is. So read my mind."

Jean couldn't fight the blush that grew back on her cheeks, but kept a serious face. "I'd rather not."

"Come on," he whispered almost playfully. "You afraid you might like it?"

"I doubt it," she whispered back, smiling.

He smirked. "Maybe your professor's holding you back. Maybe he's not alone."

Jean raised her eyebrows. "I hope you're not suggesting that Scott's holding me back."

"You know, he seems a little restraining for a woman like you," he said. He knew he was pushing it, but he just couldn't, for the life of him, figure out why or how a stunningly beautiful and possibly powerful woman like her was stuck with an anal boy scout like Summers.

"Really?" She, of course, was picking up on his thoughts, but chose not to mention it.

He shrugged. "Just an observation."

"If Scott opened his eyes without that visor, he could punch a hole through a mountain," she said seriously. "I think it's good for all of us if he has a sense of control, thank you."

Logan nodded, finally backing off. He turned back to his closet.

But Jean's curiosity got the best of her. "Wait," she said. "Come here."

He walked back towards her.

She took a deep breath. "All right, I need you to try and relax." She held up her hands beside his head and closed her eyes. She caught images of him in some kind of lab, encased in water and covered in thin restraints. She gasped a little, pulling away.

"What do you see?" Logan asked, gently taking her hands and lowering them.

Jean's eyes were wide as she thought about what she saw. But then she looked over his shoulder. "Scott."

Scott was standing in Logan's doorway. His facial expression was difficult to read, but Jean knew what he was thinking.

"Jean," he said. "I think we need to talk about some things."

Jean looked down, knowing exactly what they needed to talk about. "Yes, we do. Good night, Logan."

As she walked away, Logan couldn't help but wonder what she saw. He was also a bit concerned; if she was that frightened by what was in his mind...

He then turned to look at Scott, who looked like he wanted to say something, but instead merely nodded and walked out.

* * *

Later that night, everyone in the mansion was sound asleep, except for one. Rogue was wide awake as she heard Logan's grunts and other sounds of distress. She eventually left the room she shared with Kitty and Jubilee and went to his, finding him thrashing a bit in his bed, covered in sweat. She walked up to him, careful not to touch him, and whispered, "Logan?"

But Logan didn't hear her. He was having the nightmares again. The same nightmares of him in some kind of lab and being held underwater for a procedure. He faintly caught glimpses of people standing around him, but their faces weren't clear.

"Logan! Logan, wake up!"

Soon, the distress was too much for him, and his eyes snapped open. On instinct, he shot up, roaring, and extended his claws, barely hearing someone scream.

For several seconds, Rogue and Logan were still and silent, before Rogue let out a small pained grunt. He looked down and saw, to his horror, that he had stabbed her through her right shoulder. He withdrew his claws, watching as she stumbled and winced.

The southern girl had never felt pain like this. It was so excruciating, so intense, she couldn't bring herself to scream again. It was as if her voice fled in fear.

"Help me!" said Logan weakly. Seeing her grimace, he shouted, "Somebody HELP!"

Rogue forced herself to stay still and focus on him. She remembered that he had some kind of ability to heal himself, and knew that she needed that ability now. She shakily lifted her hand to his face, and lightly pressed her fingertips to his cheek. She watched as he gasped for air, his eyes widening, and veins appearing all over his face. She felt a rush of energy flow through her, and the claw wounds in her shoulder began to slowly close up.

Neither of them noticed the light turn on, nor that a crowd formed in the doorway. Among the crowd were Ororo, Jean, and Scott.

Finally, when she felt her wounds heal completely, Rogue let go of Logan. He felt to the floor, his body shaking like he was having a seizure.

"Scott, grab a pillow!" said Jean as she knelt beside him. Scott got over his shock and grabbed a pillow from Logan's bed and handed it to her.

Rogue turned to face Ororo. "It was an accident," she said hoarsely, her voice having decided to return.

The older woman didn't say anything. Rogue then realized that everyone was staring at her, including Scott. Embarrassed and mortified, she left the room, the other students gasping and backing away from her as if she had a contagious disease. A faint sniffle was heard as she fled.

Scott stared sadly after her. He wanted so badly to go after her and comfort her, but he was needed here. This didn't go unnoticed by Jean, who had begun absentmindedly stroking Logan's hair.

* * *

"Logan?" Logan stirred awake. He was back in his bed, and the professor was looking down at him. Everyone else had gone back to bed.

"What happened?" he murmured. "Is she all right?"

Professor Xavier nodded. "She'll be all right."

Logan closed his eyes, suddenly aware of his massive headache. "What did she do to me?"

"Whenever Rogue touches someone," Professor Xavier explained, "she takes their energy, their life force. In the case of mutants, she absorbs their gifts for a short while. In your case, your ability to heal."

Logan grimaced. "It felt like she almost killed me."

Professor Xavier raised his eyebrows. "If she'd held out any longer, she could have."

Logan could only stare at him. And when he tried to go back to sleep, he felt an odd sensation of feminine fingers combing through his hair...

 **And there's Chapter Five! Yep, Scott and Jean's relationship seems to be withering away. I didn't write a scene for their talk, because I can't really come up with a conversation as heavy as this without feeling uncomfortable, or risking either of them being "out of character" (I'm having a hard enough time writing the main relationships in a way that's believable). Feel free to imagine how it went, if you want.**

 **Also, I used the extended scene of Jean and Logan's conversation, in case you were wondering.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: The Runaway**

 **And here's Chapter Six! Remember my question last chapter? About having doubts over whether this story will do well, or if I should take it down? Well, on the day of my last update, I saw that I lost a follower. I mean, it's no big deal, but I do have anxiety, and this rather unhealthy fear of angering or disappointing people. I just have to keep reminding myself that I'm posting this story because I'm proud of it. If people don't like it, that's fine, because what matters is _I_ like it.**

 **That being said, I'm really unsure about the end of this chapter, where Scott talks about his relationship with Jean to Ororo. I've spent a really long time coming up with a coherent and believable conversation about a subject like that (it's gone through several rewrites), so I hope it's not too bad.**

 **DusktoDawn21: Thanks for your continued feedback!**

 **alxxman: I'm glad you like it so far! I'm ready to present the more bad-ass Rogue as well, but keep in mind, it won't happen till the next story. I said in the first chapter that her being shy, timid, frightened, etc. in the first movie was understandable and believable. I just think that it should've been drastically reduced in the sequel. All I ask is for y'all to be patient, because I promise it will be worth the wait!**

 **Weeee: When I first read your name, I immediately heard Baymax (from _Big Hero 6_ ) going, "WEEEE!" in my head, so it definitely got a laugh out of me! I'm with ya, when I found out Rogue had a crush on Scott in _Evo_ , I immediately shipped it (though at that age, I didn't understand the word "shipping"), and I still do to this day. Thanks for the positive feedback!**

 **I changed the Story Image because I think that it suits the saga better. I'll use it for the whole trilogy.**

 **And Merry (early) Christmas to those that celebrate it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own _X-Men_.**

* * *

The next day, Rogue sat alone on a bench on the mansion's grounds. She hadn't been able to go back to sleep after taking some of Logan's power. Not only did she feel guilty, she had to deal with his repressed memories. They were fuzzy, so she couldn't quite see exactly what had happened to the Wolverine in the past, but they were still very unsettling, to say the least. She also started feeling what he was feeling for Dr. Grey, which made her very uncomfortable. She knew that Dr. Grey and Scott were engaged, and having deep feelings for Scott hurt enough.

"Rogue!"

She looked up. "Bobby!" She scooted over on the bench and he sat down.

"Rogue, what did you do? They say that you're stealing other mutant's powers."

She felt her stomach drop. "No, no! I borrowed his power –"

He cut her off. "You _never_ use your power against another mutant."

Rogue stared at him, her guilt rising up. "I had no choice." When he sighed in disappointment, her eyes widened. "No, you have to understand –"

"If I were you, I'd get myself outta here," Bobby cut her off again.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed again, though he didn't look at all sorry. "Listen, the students are freaked. Professor Xavier's furious. I don't know what he'll do with you. I think it'll be easier on your own."

Rogue wanted to cry. She thought she had found a safe haven here, but she had screwed it up. She truly is a danger to everyone, even her fellow mutants. And if the professor was angry, she couldn't imagine how angry Scott might be, or even Logan.

"You should go," Bobby whispered with a hint of malice. Without a word, Rogue got up and left to go pack.

She didn't notice his eyes flashing yellow.

* * *

Professor Xavier and Scott were studying Logan's x-rays again.

"What are you looking for, Erik?" the professor asked himself. "It's strange. There are more powerful mutants out there. Why should this one be so important to him?"

"Maybe it's his way with people," Scott quipped. Professor Xavier raised an eyebrow.

"You don't like him." It wasn't a question or an accusation.

"How could you tell?" Scott asked, smirking. Professor Xavier smiled.

"Well, I am psychic, you know," he reminded him. And being psychic, he was well aware of the unexpected love square involving Scott, Jean, Logan, and Rogue. However, he didn't interfere, because he knew that they would solve it themselves.

Suddenly, the doors opened, and Logan and Ororo walked in.

"Where is she?" Logan asked immediately. He looked rather angry.

"Who?" Scott asked, but it was Professor Xavier who answered Logan.

"Rogue." Scott spun around to look at him. He had a distant look in his eyes before he said, "She's gone."

For a moment, Scott thought his heart had stopped.

The professor led them to the door with the X lock Logan had seen the other day and had his eyes scanned. Jean had also joined them.

"Welcome, Professor," said a female robotic voice as the doors slowly opened. He wheeled himself inside the room, Logan following.

"Welcome to Cerebro," he said.

Logan looked around. It was easily the largest room in the mansion. The small thin pathway they walked on led to an odd looking contraption with an equally strange-looking helmet. And the rest of the room... It seemed to be round, with the ceiling high enough to determine how far below the the first floor they were, and the bottom looked too dark to really see. There were no corners, and the entire wall of the room was covered in square-shaped panels.

"This certainly is a big, round room," said Logan as Professor Xavier stopped in front of the contraption and placed the helmet on his head. He thought he looked like he was sitting at a futuristic computer desk.

"The brain waves of mutants are different from average human beings," the professor said. "This device amplifies my power, allowing me to locate mutants across great distances. That's how I intend to find Rogue."

"Why don't you just use it to find Magneto?" Logan asked.

"I've been trying, but he seems to have found some way to shield himself from it."

Logan frowned. "How would he know how to do that?"

"Because he helped me build it," said Professor Xavier. "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

Logan took the hint and left the room to join the others, the doors closing behind him. He looked at Jean and asked her, "Have you ever...?" He tilted his head towards the doors that had closed.

"Used Cerebro? No. It takes a degree of control and...for someone like me, it's..."

"Dangerous," Scott finished for her.

Inside Cerebro, Professor Xavier closed his eyes as he reached out to find Rogue. It took him about a minute, but he found her.

"She's at the train station," he said as he wheeled himself out of Cerebro.

"Where is it?" Logan asked at once.

"A few miles west of here." Seeing that Logan was about to leave, he added, "Logan, you can't leave the mansion. It's just the opportunity Magneto needs."

"Listen," Logan growled, "I'm the reason she took off."

"We had a deal," Professor Xavier reminded him firmly.

"She's all right," Ororo tried to assure Logan. "She's just upset."

 _If she was 'just upset', she wouldn't have left,_ Scott thought, his worry about Rogue building up.

"Storm, Cyclops," said Professor Xavier, gaining Scott's attention, "find her. See if you can talk to her."

Scott and Ororo left Logan and Jean with Professor Xavier. After getting their coats and Scott's visor, they headed for the garage.

"Did I say something back there?" Ororo asked him on the way there. She noticed his change in behavior when they talked about why Rogue was gone.

"Not at all," he said shortly, not looking at her. Slowly, she started to piece it together.

"You're really worried about her, aren't you?" she questioned him. Jean had talked to her about how Scott seemed really taken with the southern girl. Of course, she also had to be honest about her own strange feelings about Logan. To Ororo, it seemed that her two closest friends were suddenly drifting apart.

Scott sighed. "Can we talk about this later? We can't let her get on that train."

"And I'm sure it's not just because we would be losing a student, right?" she shot back.

He stopped. He finally turned to face her. "I don't really know how to explain it, but... I just feel this need to protect her. She's obviously scared. She can't control her powers, and the other students don't seem to want to even talk to her, not after last night. She needs someone she can trust." As he tried to explain it, he realized then that just thinking about Rogue made him feel pleasantly warm inside. He once felt that way about Jean, but something had changed.

From the way he talked about her, Ororo began to realize what was going on. It wasn't just about trust; he was falling for Rogue. And she already knew that the girl had a crush on him.

"Scott," she began gently, "have you forgotten that you're engaged? To your best friend? And now, you're throwing that away because of a seventeen-year-old girl?"

"'Ro, I'm not throwing that away," said Scott, almost raising his voice. "Jean and I talked about this, and..." He lowered his voice. "We realized that we might be better off as friends." At Ororo's surprised look, he continued, "Look, I've had a day to really think about it, and I just feel like my relationship with Jean isn't..." He sighed, irritated that he couldn't explain this the way he wanted to. "Everyone kept saying how we look so perfect together, how we were meant to be the 'perfect couple'. And I think that clouded my better judgment. I love her, but...she's just my best friend..." He trailed off, not wanting to explain any further.

Ororo was speechless. Like everyone else, she believed that Scott and Jean would make a perfect couple. But after what Scott said, she now understood that he and Jean were just living a lie, to meet everyone else's expectations.

Like some kind of 'perfect' illusion.

"I'm sorry," she finally said.

He shook his head. "It's okay. Let's go get Rogue."

As they headed for the garage, she asked him, "You really care that much about her?"

Before he could answer that, he looked around the garage.

"What?" she asked now.

"Where's my motorcycle?"

 **And there's Chapter Six! What Scott said about his relationship with Jean reflects my thoughts on their relationship in _Evolution_. They're obviously really close friends, but the way their relationship was built up just seemed...off to me, I don't know how to explain it. Maybe the thought of them being together makes me uncomfortable because they seem more like a brother and a sister to me. Like Scott said, it's hard to explain, so sorry if the way I went about it doesn't make sense.**

 **Also, yes, that was an obvious reference to the song "Perfect Illusion" by Lady Gaga near the end. When I first listened to the chorus, it made me think of Scott and Jean.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: The Brotherhood Attacks**

 **And here's Chapter Seven!**

 **Wow, 2018 is already coming to an end! I hope y'all had a good year and a good holiday! And for anyone that has a Twitter account and likes _X-Men: Evolution_ , I recommend following Let's Talk X-Men: Evolution ( XMenEvoShow).**

 **alxxman: Thank you so much for understanding! Like I said before, I can't wait to post _The Last Stand_! There's a particular scene there involving Rogue (being bad-ass) that surprised me – and I'm the one who wrote it!**

 **ARey77: I'm glad you love it! Yeah, I can tolerate Scott and Jean (to a point), but even as a kid, I thought that Rogue shouldn't have ended up with Bobby. I couldn't understand it, but it just didn't sit right with me.**

 **elisegobraugh: I'm happy you're enjoying this! Yeah, I feel really good about revamping this trilogy (even though it's currently going through edits and rewrites), but I'm the most proud of my _Last Stand_ revamp. Again, can't wait to post it!**

 **chiwi-luv: Thank you so much! With encouragement from readers like you, I'll definitely keep going till the whole trilogy is published!**

 **Weee: Yeah, _Evo_ Season 5 not only would have had them be together, but it also would've had Jean becoming the Phoenix! And judging from that flashforward to the future, Jean wasn't going to survive. I couldn't help but wonder if it was going to be something like _The Last Stand_. As I said before, I never read the comics or watched the original animated series, so I only have _The Last Stand_ to envision.**

 **Dusktodawn21: Thanks for your encouragement! When I first watched the movies as a kid (having only seen _Evo_ at the time), I was completely weirded out by the idea of Jean and Logan, because _Evo_ Jean was, like, 17. I didn't realize that Jean was actually an adult in the movies, XD. But watching them again as an adult, I can definitely see the attraction between them.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own _X-Men_.**

* * *

"Hey, kid."

Rogue looked away from the window by her seat on the train to see Logan sit next to her.

"I'm sorry about last night," he said.

She got over her surprise to see him and answered, "Me, too."

"You running again?" he asked her.

She sighed. "I heard the professor was mad at me," she mumbled.

"Well, who told you that?"

"A boy at school."

Logan shook his head. Wheels was far from angry with her. And Pretty Boy was getting his panties in a twist.

* * *

But neither of them knew that someone was using Bobby Drake's appearance to convince Rogue to leave, as well as infiltrate Cerebro. This mutant was known as Mystique, a shape-shifter and Magneto's most trusted ally. Her normal appearance was that of a dark blue-skinned woman with slick red hair and bright yellow eyes. She was also delicately covered in scales, so she felt completely comfortable not wearing any clothes over her true skin. However, because of her mutation, she had been shunned by nearly everyone she met, until she met Erik Lehnsherr, who convinced her that humanity would never accept them, and that mutants will always remain superior. From there, she remained by his side, in his Brotherhood of Evil Mutants.

She was also responsible for the kidnapping of Senator Robert Kelly, a man who didn't keep his anti-mutant views quiet at all, and whom Magneto wanted as the test subject for his machine to trigger mutation in humans.

When she found the door to Cerebro, she knelt before the scanner and shifted into Charles Xavier, granting her access. She walked in, shifting back to her real self, and went to work sabotaging the machine.

* * *

Rogue stared at Logan. "You think I should go back."

"No, I think you should follow your instincts," he countered.

She sighed again. "The first boy I ever kissed ended up in a coma for three weeks. I can still feel him inside my head. And it's the same with you."

He didn't know what to say to that. When he saw tears falling down her face, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and held her close as she began crying. Then he said, "There's not many people that'll understand what you're going through, but I think this guy Xavier's one of them. He seems to genuinely wanna help you. And that's a rare thing, for people like us."

Rogue sat up as the train began moving.

"So, what do you say?" Logan asked her. "Give these geeks one more shot? Come on, I'll take care of you."

She smiled a bit. "You promise?"

He smiled back. "Yeah. Yeah, I promise. Especially if things don't work out with you and Summers."

Rogue let out a small gasp. "H-How did you know – ?"

"I can just tell. Although I just don't know what you see in him, kid."

She got over her shock and said rather slyly, "Well, it's not just about attraction, like with you and Dr. Grey."

"Excuse me?" Logan raised an eyebrow, but she just winked at him, a small smirk on her lips. He shook his head, chuckling, and pulled her in for another hug.

* * *

In the train station, Scott and Ororo were trying to find Rogue, not knowing that Logan beat them to her, with Scott's motorcycle, no less. Scott read the lists of departures and arrivals next to a woman with two young sons, one of whom looked up at him in awe. He looked down at him, and the boy smiled, causing him to smile back. The boys' mother saw this and ushered them away from him. He sighed.

Meanwhile, Ororo was ahead of the line and talking to the ticket agent. "She's about seventeen, my height, has brown hair, and she –"

Behind her, Sabertooth, the wild mutant that attacked Logan in Laughlin City, had marched up and tossed a man to the side. Ororo heard him growling and turned around, only to be immediately held up by the throat.

"Scream for me," he whispered menacingly. She only let out choked whimpers, so he forcefully pushed her forward, her head cracking the glass window.

By now, people were staring, and most certainly frightened. Scott edged his way through the crowd to get to Sabertooth. He didn't notice the slimy green mutant, Toad, crawling up the wall and sticking his long, disgusting tongue out towards him. His visor was knocked off of his face, and two bright optic blasts shot out at the glass ceiling. He quickly closed his eyes, but the damage was done. Glass and debris were falling onto the people who were attempting to hide or run. Sabertooth had been momentarily distracted by this, so Ororo began to summon lightning, her eyes glowing white. Sabertooth roared at the sky, static in his hair, as lightning struck down on him, shattering the window and sending him flying away from her.

He left with Toad, who was holding Scott's visor.

* * *

As Rogue and Logan sat in silence, the train suddenly skidded to an immediate halt, sending the passengers flying forward from their seats. The lights began flickering as the two mutants stood up. Metal luggage cases were moving around and a metal vent was shaking violently. Logan looked toward the end of the train, watching it be torn apart by an invisible force. All the other passengers screamed as it ripped up, lights falling from the torn fixtures.

The smoke cleared away to reveal an old man floating inside the train, his cape flowing behind him and an odd looking helmet covering his whole head, except for his face.

This was clearly Magneto.

Rogue hid in her seat, but Logan stood his ground as Magneto landed and walked towards him. He extended his claws, but the evil mutant didn't so much as flinch.

"You must be Wolverine," he said inquisitively, as if he were meeting him at a social gathering. He held up his hand, and Logan found himself being lifted a foot into the air, unable to move. "That remarkable metal doesn't run through your entire body, does it?" He spread his fingers, and Logan's arms were now held up. His claws were slowly bending outwards, causing him to grunt in pain.

"STOP! STOP IT!" Rogue screamed desperately. Magneto only smirked.

"What the hell do you want with me?" Logan bit out.

Magneto's eyebrows raised. "You? My dear boy!" he laughed. "Whoever said I wanted you?"

Logan's eyes widened. He slowly turned his head to look at Rogue, who sat back in her seat, terrified. Before Logan could attempt anything, Magneto pointed his finger, sending him flying backwards, his claws nearly decapitating passengers who were smart enough to duck. Rogue got up and ran after him, but Magneto sent a metal tranquilizer flying towards her, and she was out. He shook his head.

"Young people."

 **And there's Chapter Seven! Just another "recap scene", as I call it: a chapter that mostly recreates a scene from the movie, with one or two changes. In the next chapter, I'm just skipping to when the X-Men are back at the mansion. If you've seen the movie, you know what happens next. I'm just doing the scenes I feel need to be done for this story.**

 **I kept on wanting to refer to Magneto as "the older mutant", but then I had to remind myself that Logan is older than all of them, XD.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Death of a Mutant**

 **And here's Chapter Eight, my first chapter for the new year!**

 **dixie326: (To your first review) Yeah, to anyone that was seeing the movies without having read the comics or seen the cartoons beforehand, they wouldn't mind the way Rogue was written. As I've said before, I hadn't seen the original 90's cartoon, just clips. And I found a few videos featuring the best of Rogue, and I just thought, 'how could they have gotten her so wrong in the movies?' Also, I've come across quite a few Jean haters on this site. Personally, I don't hate her; I actually think she's a great character (at least in _Evolution_ and in the movies, when she's played by Famke Janssen). I just didn't like that she was with Scott.**

 **dixie326: (To your second review) I'm glad you like that little change. It was one of those last minute changes I made to try to flesh out their characters and relationship a bit more. It's not just a friendship, but they're also developing a brother-sister or father-daughter like relationship. But now that you brought up the whole _Lolita_ thing, I'd like to remind all readers that Rogue and Scott's relationship won't start until after she turns eighteen, which will be established in the sequel.**

 **Weeee: I'm happy you like it! I can't draw, either; I prefer coloring and painting.**

 **DusktoDawn21: Yeah, she was the popular girl in school, wasn't she? No wonder Rogue resented her. I still wonder how she would've handled the Phoenix if the show continued for a fifth season, and whether or not she would've survived. Heck, maybe they would've thrown in her romance with Logan since she already graduated high school and is 18, XD.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own _X-Men_.**

* * *

Logan had been forced to go back to the mansion with Scott and Ororo. Needless to say, he wasn't very happy with how the evening went. He splashed water onto his face from the sink in his bathroom. "You said he wanted me." He dried off his face and turned to look at the professor, Ororo standing beside him.

Professor Xavier sighed. His attempts to convince his old friend to give them Rogue not only failed, but nearly cost dozens of innocent lives. "I made a terrible mistake. His helmet was somehow designed to block my telepathy. Couldn't see what he was after until it was too late."

Logan grabbed his jacket and headed out.

"Where are you going?" Ororo asked him.

"I'm gonna find her," he said shortly.

"How?" Professor Xavier inquired.

Logan glared at them. "The traditional way: look."

Ororo left the professor to follow him. "Logan, you can't do this alone."

He scoffed as he descended the stairs. "Who's gonna help me? You? So far, you've all done a bang-up job."

"Then help us," she said. "Fight with us!"

He stopped and turned to face her. "Fight with you?" he repeated. "Join the team? Be an X-Man?" He glared at her. "Who the hell do you think you are? You're a mutant. The whole world out there is full of people that hate and fear you, and you're wasting your time trying to protect them? I got better things to do." He took a couple more steps toward the door before addressing her again. "You know, Magneto's right. There's a war coming. Are you sure you're on the right side?"

She just stared back. "At least I've chosen a side."

Not bothering to answer that, Logan turned back towards the door and opened it to find the very last person any mutant would find here: Senator Kelly, damp and exhausted.

"I'm looking for Dr. Jean Grey," he gasped before collapsing in Logan's arms.

* * *

They brought the senator to the med lab, where Professor Xavier looked into his mind to see who had tried to turn him into a mutant. He saw, as he suspected, that Magneto was responsible, but that wasn't all. He got a good look at the machine that performed the procedure. While it appeared to trigger mutation in humans, it also severely weakened Magneto. As Mystique led him away, he passed Kelly and whispered in his ear, "Welcome to the future, Brother."

Afterwards, he explained all this to Scott, Jean, and Logan, while Ororo stayed in the med lab. "The machine emits radiation that triggers mutation in ordinary human beings."

"But the mutation is unnatural," said Jean as she watched Logan pace the room. "Kelly's body is rejecting it. His cells began to break down almost immediately."

"What effect does the radiation have on mutants?" Scott asked.

The professor shook his head. "There appears to be none," he said. "But I fear it will seriously harm any normal person exposed to it."

"So what does Magneto want with Rogue?" asked Logan after he stopped pacing.

Professor Xavier shook his head again. "I don't know."

As Logan sighed in frustration and began pacing again, Scott spoke up.

"Wait a second. You said this machine draws its power from Magneto," he started. "And that it weakened him."

"Yes," Professor Xavier answered slowly, Scott's realization dawning on him. "In fact, it nearly killed him."

Logan stilled, his eyes widening. "He's going to transfer his power to Rogue and use her to power the machine."

Everyone in the room looked at each other in alarm, though Scott and Logan were the most worried about Rogue.

"Cyclops," began the professor, "you and Storm ready the Jet. I'm going to find Rogue. Jean, get Logan a uniform."

Hearing this, Scott stood up and fixed Professor Xavier with an unbelieving stare. "Wait a minute. He's not coming with us, is he?" In his opinion, Logan wasn't quite cut out to be an X-Man. He didn't follow orders, and he just jumped headfirst into danger without a plan. Hell, he was about to leave to find Rogue on his own again before Kelly arrived!

Jean just rolled her eyes as Professor Xavier simply said, "Yes."

Scott's jaw dropped. "I'm sorry, Professor, but he'll endanger the mission and –"

"Hey, I wasn't the one who gave the station a new sunroof, pal," Logan snapped.

Scott turned to face him. "No, you were the one who stabbed Rogue through the chest," he shot back angrily.

"Scott," said Jean quietly, but no one seemed to hear her.

Logan blinked, as if suddenly aware of how much this was really affecting Scott. "Huh, you seem to be really worried about a young girl you barely know, Pretty Boy," he said almost tauntingly.

At this, Scott nearly ran at him, only to be held back by Jean.

"Scott, don't!" she said, looking between the two men rather nervously.

Before anyone said or did anything else, Ororo ran in, looking like she saw a ghost.

"Senator Kelly is dead," she said shakily. She had reluctantly stood beside the senator to keep him company before he transformed into a giant puddle of water, leaving nothing of him left.

No one spoke for a while. Then Professor Xavier said, "I'm going to find her." He looked between Scott and Logan, who were back to glaring at each other. "Settle this," he said firmly.

 **And there's Chapter Eight! Don't you just love a good Scott and Logan rivalry?**

 **By the way, there's a really short deleted scene where Jean talks to Charles about Logan, but I didn't include it because I'm not entirely sure where in the movie it'd take place. Basically, Jean's intrigued by Logan, and curious about what goes on in his mind, and Charles advises her (as he sips his tea) that poking around a mind like Logan's might not be safe.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: A Fallen Leader**

 **And here's Chapter Nine! I wasn't really sure how exactly Mystique had sabotaged Cerebro; when I watched it, I had no clue how to describe it with words, so sorry if it's not very good.**

 **Rachel: Thank you for your review, and you're welcome! I have at least 50 _Evo_ fan fics in my Favorites, and a few of them are Scogue. You can add some of them to your binge list if you'd like. :)**

 **By the way, sorry for the short chapter. I recently thought it could've worked better if I combined it with the last chapter, but oh well. We are gonna go a bit deeper into Jean's feelings about the whole love square situation, so that's something.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own _X-Men_.**

* * *

Professor Xavier went back to Cerebro to find Rogue again. However, because of what Mystique had done, the brain waves had all come crashing down, forcing him to yank the helmet off and collapse onto the bridge in pain. He fell into a coma.

Jean later placed him onto the slab in the med lab, the rest of the X-Men and Logan crowding around them. Logan sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said, not looking at anyone. He left the med lab.

* * *

After tending to the professor, Jean took it upon herself to fix Cerebro, Ororo went to ready the Jet, and Scott stayed behind. He tried not to let his worry over Rogue and the Professor get to him.

"You can still hear me, can't you?" he asked quietly. Professor Xavier's eyes were open, but he was not awake. "You've taught me everything in my life that was ever worth knowing. And if anything happens," he smiled to himself, "well, I'll take care of them."

* * *

Jean went to leave Cerebro, before turning back to look at the machine. She had told Logan hours ago that she wasn't strong enough to handle Cerebro, but she felt that now, she had no choice. The professor wasn't able to find Rogue, and Scott was trying so hard to stay calm about it. She sighed. When they talked the night before, she could very well tell just how deeply Scott felt for the girl. She had expected to feel angry or heartbroken, but found that she didn't. And Scott didn't seem too upset either, not even when Jean admitted her sudden attraction to Logan. It was clear to them now, after having time to think about it, that they weren't meant to be together.

Jean knelt before the machine and slowly placed the helmet on her head. She was doing this, not just for their mission, but she was also doing this for Scott.

 _I_ will _find Rogue,_ she promised, _and we_ will _bring her home safely._

* * *

Scott left the med lab and saw that the door to Cerebro was open. He looked closer and saw that Jean was using it.

"Jean?" He called out to her. He ran towards her. "Jean! No!" The doors to Cerebro closed before he could get to her.

* * *

The brain waves were acting accordingly, but it was too much for Jean. Crying out in pain, she nearly collapsed, slipping the helmet off. The doors opened back up, and she saw Scott kneeling beside her.

"Jean?" he asked softly. "Answer me, please."

Take several deep breaths, Jean whispered, "I know where Magneto's going."

Soon, the X-Men, and Wolverine, were suited up and taking the X-Jet to the Statue of Liberty.

 **And there's Chapter Nine! Aw, Scott promised to look after everyone else if anything happened to Charles, I'm sure he'll do great- ( _The Last Stand_ happens) Well, THAT went nowhere...**

 **Anyway, many stories that feature Scott and Jean breaking up for someone else have one or both of them bitter or even angry, but that's not what I'm going for. Sure, they're both rather surprised to find themselves falling for other people, but they're being mature and calm about it. Even when they break up, they're gonna remain friends.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Magneto's Prisoners/The X-Men Strike Back**

 **And here's Chapter Ten! To make up for the short chapter last time, here's a long one!**

 **I skipped all the way to when the X-Men actually confront Magneto, because I didn't find any reason to write or change the fights with Toad and Mystique. I'm sure you were expecting to see me write the "Yellow spandex?" quip, Wolverine's fight with Mystique, or even Wolverine calling Cyclops a dick to prove he's the real Wolverine, but honestly, there was nothing for me to change. But just because I'm not writing it doesn't mean it didn't happen, if that makes any sense.**

 **So, no new reviews this time around. That's okay. I'm sure there'll be some before this story finishes (we're only three chapters away!).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own _X-Men_.**

* * *

After arriving at the Statue of Liberty and a fight with the Brotherhood, which included a confusing scuffle with the shape-shifter, Mystique, the X-Men were now inside the statue's head. Through the hole in the ceiling, they had a clear view of the torch. They tried to look for Rogue or Magneto when Wolverine suddenly said, "Everybody get out of here."

"What is it?" Storm asked at once.

He grimaced. "I can't move."

After he said this, he was flung against a wall, and was held there by an invisible force. Other metal pieces were flying around, and Cyclops quickly blasted one. However, Storm was then being held against another wall by long strips of metal. Soon, Cyclops and Jean were held prisoner as well, facing each other closely.

Storm watched Magneto land gracefully through the hole. He apparently found no need to wear his helmet this time. "Ah, my brothers. Welcome." He turned to Wolverine. "And you. Just point those claws of yours in a safer direction." He held up his hand, and the metal strips from the wall bent around Wolverine, whose arms were crossed over his chest. His fists were also pressed against his chest.

Magneto then turned to Cyclops and Jean as Sabertooth landed beside him. "You'd better close your eyes."

Sabertooth walked over to them and plucked Cyclops' visor off of him. Thankfully, he had heeded Magneto's words and kept his eyes tightly shut.

"Storm, fry him," he ordered.

Magneto rolled his eyes. "Oh, yes. A bolt of lightning into a huge copper conductor." He moved to stand next to Jean. "I thought you lived at a school." Then he placed his fingers on his earpiece. "Mystique? Mystique?" No one answered.

Keeping her eyes on Cyclops, for she could not turn her head to look at Magneto, Jean said, "I've seen Senator Kelly."

Magneto looked at her again. "So the good senator survived his fall, and the swim to shore. He's become even more powerful than I could have imagined."

"He's dead!" Jean snapped.

"It's true," Storm spoke up. As Magneto walked over to her, she continued, "I saw him die. Like those people down there will die."

He leaned in. "Are you sure you saw what you saw?"

The mutants then heard fireworks go off. Magneto stepped away from Storm, looking angry. "Why do none of you understand what I'm trying to do? Those people down there, they control our fate and the fate of every other mutant. Well, soon our fate will be theirs."

"HELP! PLEASE HELP ME!"

The X-Men and Wolverine all tensed hearing Rogue's cry for help, but none more so than Cyclops. Jean could see the look of anguish on his face while he kept his eyes shut.

"You're so full of shit," Wolverine growled, gaining Magneto's attention. "If you were really so righteous, it'd be _you_ in that thing."

"HELP!" They heard Rogue scream again. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Without a word, Magneto floated away, onto the statue's torch where he placed the conversion machine, and where Rogue was being held captive.

"PLEASE! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!"

Wolverine couldn't take it anymore. He had to break free and help Rogue. Sabertooth growled, watching him closely.

"Somebody!" Rogue cried out, and the X-Men could hear her begin to break down, like she was giving up. "Help..."

With a yell, Wolverine unsheathed his claws, breaking through his restraints, but also stabbing himself in the process.

"Logan!" Jean cried as Wolverine fell to the floor.

* * *

Magneto opened the door and walked towards his sobbing prisoner. She was sitting right in the machine with her wrists cuffed to the two pedestals. He lifted the cuffs, forcing her to stand.

* * *

Sabertooth stood over Wolverine's body and picked him up. As soon as he did, Wolverine stabbed him in the gut. Roaring in pain, Sabertooth threw him through the hole. Wolverine ignored the sudden vertigo as he was yanked back. The two feral mutants were soon engaged in a fight right on top of the statue's head.

* * *

"I'm sorry, my dear," Magneto whispered, his bare hands held in front of Rogue's tear-stained face.

"Don't do this," she begged.

On the way to the statue, she tried to act brave, but she had soon given up. No one was going to save her, and she saw no way out of this. Not only were her powers dangerous to everyone around her, she was too weak to save herself from this evil mutant. Why was God so cruel to her?

Magneto placed his hands on either side of Rogue's face, and felt his energy seep through her. Blinded by his thoughts of revenge, she unconsciously grabbed onto the small handles of the pedestals as he weakened.

* * *

During the fight, Wolverine caught a glimpse of his dog tag around Sabertooth's neck. He hadn't even realized that he had lost it. He snatched them away with his claws. "This is mine!"

In response, Sabertooth held him up and began to choke him. After more tussling (and in Wolverine's case, stabbing), they heard Magneto cry out and Rogue scream. As Wolverine was distracted, Sabertooth tossed him over once again. This time, Wolverine found himself slipping down the side of the statue's head. He stuck his claws in the ear to stop himself from falling, nearly impaling Jean in the face.

Thinking his opponent had fallen, Sabertooth turned away and jumped back into the hole where the X-Men were still held captive. He leaned in close to Storm.

"You owe me a scream," he growled, stroking her face with one finger.

Wolverine landed behind him, drawing his attention away from her. "Hey, bub. I'm not finished with you yet."

Suddenly, the flame of the torch exploded, revealing a screaming Rogue and an activated conversion machine.

"Rogue!" Cyclops yelled, struggling to break free while keeping his eyes closed.

Jean locked eyes with Wolverine, who was holding Cyclops' visor.

"Scott," she said, "when I tell you, open your eyes."

He stopped struggling. "No!" he protested.

"Trust me!" she said urgently.

"You drop something?" Wolverine taunted Sabertooth, holding up the visor. He let go of it, and it began floating.

Before Sabertooth could do anything, Jean telekinetically pulled the visor towards her and Cyclops, angling it so that it faced Sabertooth. "Now!"

Cyclops opened his eyes, and the optic blasts shot out through the angled visor, blasting Sabertooth off of the Statue of Liberty and onto the boat the Brotherhood had stolen to get to the Statue.

Magneto, who had been resting from the effect of Rogue's powers, saw this and gritted his teeth.

Jean placed Cyclops' visor back on his face as Wolverine freed the X-Men.

"Thanks," Cyclops said to Wolverine, who nodded.

"Don't mention it."

 **And there's Chapter Ten! The battle is almost over!**

 **I hope the way I wrote Rogue's moment of weakness was okay. I did promise that she would toughen up in the sequel, but there was a small moment in the first movie I liked, where she tried to be brave on the way to the Statue of Liberty, but then later she's crying and screaming for help again. Like I said in the first chapter (lol, I feel like I can't stress this enough), the way she acted in the first movie made sense, seeing as she's a young girl with dangerous powers that prevent her from getting close to anyone, and now she believes she has no way out, no chance of escaping. Wouldn't you feel the same way if you were in her place?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: To Save a City/Logan's Sacrifice**

 **And here's Chapter Eleven! I originally split these scenes, but then I wondered if they worked better as one chapter. And to my pleasant surprise, they did!**

 **rachel: You're welcome! Yeah, this whole fight scene was pretty epic, so I hope I did all right.**

 **fairyofdreames: You posted a handful of reviews, so here are all my responses numbered for your convenience:**

 **1\. Yeah, another reason why I'm not particularly fond of the Scott and Jean pairing is because they seemed** _ **too**_ **perfect, which is why they realized here that it was just too good to last.** _ **Evolution**_ **was, to my knowledge, the only version of** _ **X-Men**_ **where the idea of Scott and Rogue being together was explored, and I really wish that concept would come back somehow. Ugh, I would have loved to see how a fifth season would have played out, but at least we have fan fiction.**

 **2\. Lol, that was the idea; basically how the movies would turn out with my own alterations, be they minor or somewhat major.**

 **3\. Aw, thanks!**

 **4\. Well, they technically don't get 'together' until the sequel (actually, they'll have already gotten together by then). They're just gonna start with friendship first, and it will go from there (albeit off-screen).**

 **5\. I'm glad I did well with that, at least.**

 **6\. Yeah, Scott and Logan bickering make for some quick and easy entertainment, huh?**

 **Guest: Thank you so much!**

 **You know, receiving this much praise from you guys, and even my family, is kind of overwhelming. My parents keep gushing about how I have this writing gift. Sometimes, I don't know how to handle it. But I deeply appreciate it all the same.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own _X-Men_.**

* * *

The X-Men and Wolverine gathered to look at the torch. The conversion machine had been activated, and they needed to stop it so they could save Rogue and fast.

"We gotta get her out of there," said Wolverine. "Cyclops, can you hit it?"

Cyclops aimed his visor at the machine. "The rings are moving too fast."

"Just shoot it!" Wolverine snapped.

"I'll kill her!" Cyclops yelled, panic in his voice. He turned to Storm. "Storm, can you get me up there?"

She shook her head. "I can't control it like that. You could fly right over the torch."

"Then let me go," Wolverine offered. When Cyclops stared at him, he said, "If I don't make it, then at least you can still blast the damn thing."

Cyclops quickly thought it over before nodding. "All right, do it," he said to Storm. Then he turned to Jean. "Jean, use your power. Try to steady him."

"Hang on to something," Storm warned them as her eyes began glowing white. Cyclops and Jean held onto various parts of the head as strong winds whirled around and lifted Wolverine into the air, Jean keeping him steady.

Wolverine nearly flew right over the torch, but he managed to grab onto the top of the machine in time. Magneto looked up at him in disbelief. The mutants all watched as the machine produced a bright radiation field that engulfed the torch, and slowly began spreading across the water towards Ellis Island.

Wolverine landed inside the radiation field and unsheathed his claws, ready to slice Rogue free of her cuffs. But Magneto stopped him in his place, trying to push his fist away and bending his claws.

The X-Men watched this from the head. Getting frantic, Cyclops placed his fingers on his visor again.

"Scott, wait!" Jean told him.

As Wolverine resisted Magneto's push and lifted his other fist, Rogue's bangs turned white from the radiation field. On Ellis Island, the world leaders and guests saw the radiation field reaching them, and they started to panic.

Wolverine kept fighting the push as Rogue began screaming again.

"Jean, I have to!" Cyclops shouted.

"Just wait!" she yelled.

But he couldn't wait. He had to save Rogue! "I have a shot. I'm taking it." The glimpse he caught of Magneto's cape was all he needed. He fired an optic blast at him and as he fell, Wolverine destroyed the machine, causing it to explode and the radiation field to disintegrate before it reached Ellis Island.

While Cyclops and Storm sighed in relief, Jean felt something strange. She felt as if something was growing inside of her, like a fire. Was she affected by this machine?

They quickly left the head to fly the X-Jet to the torch.

* * *

Wolverine sliced up Rogue's restraints and held her in his arms. She was completely still. It was then that he noticed the new white strands of hair that framed her face.

"Come on," he whispered.

But she wouldn't wake up. So he tore off his left glove with his teeth and gently placed his hand on her face, ready to lend her his healing ability once more. He waited for the pull of her powers, but nothing happened. He was too late. Fighting back tears, he pulled her closer to him in a tight hug, resting his face on hers.

Then he felt it. He felt the pull of her powers stronger than last time. While he gasped for air, he faintly felt his recently healed wounds reopen, blood dripping out of his uniform.

Rogue's eyes snapped open and she gasped. Realizing what was going on, she pushed Wolverine off of her. She saw the gashes on his face and his body shaking.

Soon, the X-Jet had flown near the torch. The hatch opened, revealing Cyclops and Jean.

"I'll get Logan," said Jean, carefully stepping out to carry his body into the Jet.

"Rogue!" Cyclops called, holding out his hand.

Shaking, Rogue climbed up the ramp and took his hand. He pulled her to the side to make room for Jean and Wolverine.

"Are you okay?" he softly asked her.

She shook her head. She just wanted to go home. She buried her face in his chest, and he held her close, gently stroking her newly two-toned hair.

Jean saw this and felt herself smiling for them. Then she turned back to Wolverine and pressed her lips to his forehead.

* * *

Below them, Magneto lay defeated and weakened. He barely registered the police helicopters landing nearby. Seconds later, he was being hauled away, and the X-Jet had left the Statue of Liberty.

Mystique, still weak from the fatal stab wound from Wolverine, managed to shape-shift into another cop so that she could avoid being arrested, and eventually work on freeing Magneto.

* * *

When the X-Men returned to the mansion, Jean quickly went to work setting Logan up in the med lab once again. Once he was taken care of, she saw Professor Xavier slowly open his eyes and take a breath. He had finally woken up from his coma.

"Welcome back," she said softly, smiling. "I knew you'd find your way."

He smiled back. "I had you to guide me. How did we do?"

In response, she turned to look at the slab a few feet away from the professor's. He turned his head to see Logan bandaged up and covered in tubes and wires.

They both knew he would be okay.

 **And there's Chapter Eleven, only two more chapters to go! According to the Wiki (and the DVD commentary), Jean using Cerebro had weakened Xavier's barriers he created to hold back the Phoenix. I believe that the radiation field further helped Phoenix slowly begin to truly awaken.**

 **Also, why exactly did Rogue's bangs turn white in the movie? I just assumed that it was from the radiation field, but the Wiki says it's from absorbing too much of Magneto's power. I guess it's sort of the same thing, since Magneto's power was needed to use the machine.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Recovery**

 **And here's Chapter Twelve! Here's a short breather chapter. Starting here is the end of Jean and Scott's romantic relationship, and the beginning of their relationships with Logan and Rogue. Sort of.**

 **Cellorules: Stress and pain from Magneto, no doubt. As you know, I love Scogue, but I don't really mind her being paired with Gambit much. Pair her with Logan, though... That's something I usually have to sleep on, lol.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own _X-Men_.**

* * *

The next morning, Jean checked Logan's wounds to find that they had completely healed. She took off his bloody bandages and felt his newly healed skin. He grabbed her wrist.

"That tickles," he said.

She smiled at him. "Hey."

"Hey," he whispered back.

"How're you feeling?" she asked him.

If he had the energy to roll his eyes, he would've. "Fantastic."

She kept smiling. "That was a brave thing you did."

Remembering what it was he did, he asked, "Did it work?"

Jean nodded. "Yeah. She's fine. She took on a few of your more 'charming' personality traits for a while." Logan chuckled, which turned into coughs. "But we lived through it."

"How'd Scott handle it?" he asked.

She giggled, something he found adorable. "He was...overwhelmed, to say the least."

They shared an amused smile. Logan then asked, "Are you okay with that?"

Knowing what he meant, she sighed and said, "Yeah. Scott and I need to have one more talk, but we're gonna be okay. They're really taken with each other."

He raised an eyebrow. "Personally, I think she could do better." When Jean gave him a playfully scolding look, he added, "But if it means you're available, then I won't complain."

She felt a blush rise. She smiled again as he kissed her hand.

"How's the professor?" he asked.

"He's good," she said.

He nodded. "Good."

Unable to help herself, she leaned down and softly kissed his lips. His heart beginning to race, he weakly kissed her back.

* * *

Later that day, while Logan and Professor Xavier discussed a place that potentially held answers about Logan's past, Jean and Scott had finished their talk.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked uncertainly, looking at the ring she had taken off.

"I am," she assured him, gently placing the ring in his hand. "It just wasn't meant to be. But Scott, do us all a favor?"

"Yeah?"

"Wait until she turns eighteen. Shouldn't be for a couple more months."

Scott couldn't help but chuckle. "Very funny."

Sharing a smile, they hugged each other tightly. They may not have been meant to be together, but they were still the best of friends. And they were happy for each other and their soon-to-be partners.

 **And there's Chapter Twelve! So Scott and Jean have officially broken up, but their friendship remains strong. Since Logan is leaving for a while, his and Jean's relationship won't kick off right away, but by the time we get to the sequel...well, they're definitely gonna discuss it. And there _might_ be a few kisses. ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Saying Goodbye**

 **And here's Chapter Thirteen, the final chapter of Part 1! I won't be including the scene with Xavier and Magneto, because this whole saga is supposed to be about Rogue, and by extension Scott, Logan, and Jean.**

 **ARey77: Yep, there'll be new chapters every Sunday all the way until (probably) September before the whole trilogy is published! And no, it's not bad at all! Scott and Rogue are gonna have their first real conversation in this chapter, and then the next time we see them, they'll be a (secret) couple!**

 **fairyofdreames: LOL, my first spit-take review! I honestly didn't think it was that funny, but thanks! Like I told ARey77, this chapter has Scott and Rogue having their first real interaction since he saved her in Canada, I hope you like it. (though I can't imagine what happened when Rogue 'took on Logan's charming personality traits', XD)**

 **When I first wrote this part of the AN, I kinda rambled on about the Super Bowl halftime show, and then about Daniel Radcliffe joking about being the next Wolverine, but I cut it, because you're not here for my pointless rambling, lol.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own _X-Men_.**

* * *

Scott and Jean were heading to meet up with Ororo and the professor in the rec room when someone bumped into Scott.

"Oh! Sorry, Mr. Summers."

It was Rogue. Scott smiled at her. "It's okay."

Jean chuckled. "I'll meet you there." And she left the two.

Scott turned back to Rogue.

"Are _you_ okay?" he asked. She looked down, but he could see a blush forming. He thought she looked beautiful when she blushed.

"Yeah. I guess I should thank you." She looked up at him shyly. "That's twice now that you saved me."

"Not giving Logan any credit?" he teased. When she sputtered, he quickly added, "Hey, I'm just kidding. You know," he pointed at her new white streaks, "they look good on you."

Rogue thought that her face was practically burning as she stroked her white bangs. She couldn't believe she was actually talking to him; this was their first real conversation, after all. "T-Thanks."

Scott took a step forward. "Listen, if you ever, you know, need someone to talk to, I'll be around."

Her eyes widened again as she began stuttering. "Really? I-I mean, sure, I mean – ugh, I'm sorry, Mr. Summers –"

Chuckling at this adorable reaction, he placed a hand on her shoulder, carefully avoiding her skin. "You can call me Scott."

She stopped her rambling, her heart pounding and skin tingling. She finally smiled. "Thank you, Scott."

"Hey, Rogue!" They both turned to see Bobby. "I'm gonna go play Foosball with John, you wanna join us?"

Rogue looked at Scott, who smiled at her as he let go of her shoulder. "Go ahead. I'll see you around."

She smiled back as she backed away. "See ya around." She turned to follow Bobby, and Scott went to meet up with the X-Men.

As Rogue, who was considerably more cheerful, played Foosball with her fellow classmates, the X-Men watched the news on the large TV.

" _The Mutant Registration Act lost its main proponent today with the dramatic reversal of Senator Robert Kelly,_ " the man on the TV reported, " _who until this time had provided the loudest voice in the cry for mutant registration._ "

" _I was wrong on this particular issue,_ " said Kelly to the reporters. " _And I hope in time I may be forgiven. Thank you._ "

As he squeezed through the crowd, Ororo quickly paused the TV. "Mystique."

For in that freeze-frame, Kelly's eyes flashed yellow.

"Son of a bitch," Scott cursed.

While they continued to watch the news, Logan quietly headed for the inner front doors. He saw Rogue having fun with the other kids, which made him smile a little. He opened the door and exited through it.

Rogue, of course, saw this. After giving Bobby a quick glance, she ran to the door. "Hey!"

Logan stopped and turned around before he opened the outer front doors.

"You running again?" she asked him.

He adjusted the strap of his bag. "No, not really. I have some things to take care of up north."

She nodded in understanding. He pointed to her streaks, and she smiled. "I like it." And Scott liked it, but she decided to keep that to herself. Then her smile faded. "I don't want you to go."

If he was being honest with himself, he didn't really want to go, either. He was slowly warming up to the X-Men, he was still feeling protective of Rogue, and he had a chance with Jean. But if what the professor said was true, this Alkali Lake he discovered could hold the answers he'd been searching for. He didn't say this to her, but instead took off his dog tag and placed it into her gloved hand.

"I'll be back for this," he promised. Then he turned and left.

Rogue stood there, smiling as she clutched the dog tag. She knew he would return. She just had to be patient.

But Scott was gonna be pissed when he found out Logan took his motorcycle again.

 **And there's the first part complete! What did you guys think? Is my Scogue version of the _X-Men_ trilogy believable so far? Stay tuned for the sequel next Sunday!**


End file.
